perfect
by Shippergirl2245
Summary: HIM's plan has been failing for 11 years. Now once he found the Powerpunk girls and the Rowdyrunk boys he has a chance. Will he win this time? (This is my first story that actually has a plot so please no negative reviews) rated T fir swearing from the Punks.
1. Chapter 1

**If you didn't ready my fanfiction Powerpuff and Rowdyruff truth or dares you won't be familiar with the Rowdyrunk boys. They will be in this story. **

**Blarney=red,Bolt=blue,Bruce=green,Blake=purple (yes I put bunny and her counter part here, speaking of counterparts)**

**Bunny's counterparts**

**Ppnkg=Beware,Rrb=Blitz,Rrnk=Blake**

**Also my Oc who is the rowdyruff boys mother and is 12 and has a Piakchu who is a mouse cause its a cartoon not a anime.(Don't ask its all you really need to know).**

"Gah! They've been here too long! What makes my plan fail? What do I need?" Asked the most horrible being in Townsville...HIM.

As days goes on the Powerpuff girls have been saving Townsville for 11 years. Also, HIM's plan have been failing for 11 years too. Now that they are 16 they have a lot of experience crime fighting. The super villans keep of growing stronger. Luckily the Rowdyruff boys have join the good side (forcibly by their mom but enjoyed it anyway).

"I need someone who can defeat them! Although without payment I need the money, " HIM said "ahem, I need someone who wants revenge on them as much as I do, I need someone who's power is more powerful, someone who is just like them, oh just one! Gah!" He said and hit his screen in frustration.

After the screen sizzled with colors 4 teenage girls appear in the looked at them in suprise. His attention was fully on them now. They looked like the Powerpuff however a little more...evil or dark. "Gah! Just some Powerpuff wanna be's just because their "famous" and "awesome" and "good" and -" **BAM! **Went a sound.

The four teenage girls are laughing evily as the building burned. They watched in amusement as the people in runs out in fear.

"Ooo hoo! What a pleasant sight!" HIM said.

"Stop right there!" Said a voice. "Oh look the good guys are here whoo hoo," said HIM sarcasticly. Four teenage boys came out and stood infront of the girls.

"Hahaha! When are you going to learn that you can't beat us!" Said the girl with the red hair. "Go back and let us destroy this dump!" Said the girl with the blonde hair.

"You've been destroying this town for a long time! I can't belive this town is not deserted!" Said the brown haired boy.

"Ohh this is interesting..."HIM said.

"Can you just please stop destroying this town?" Asked the Blond boy. "Oh please we're evil and you're good, deal with it we destroy what we want!" The black haired said.

"You can't just once?" The red haired boy asked.

"Hahaha this amusing," HIM said getting out a chair and popcorn.

"No! What are we goody two shoes?" Asked the brown haired one.

"Do we look like the Powerpuff?" Said the red haired one. "Ugg they disgust me," said the brown haired one.

"...perfect..." HIM said.

* * *

><p>"Guys I'll be back I have to get something from the store!" Sandy (my oc) said.<p>

"Why can't you use your magic?" Brick said.

"I've been using my magic a lot lately sooo I just want to do something normal for once," Sandy said.

"Bye!" Boomer said.

"Squeak!"Pikachu said and Sandy and Pikachu flew to the store.

"Now what? I'm hungry," Blitz said.

Brick thought for a moment. "How about we go to the Powerpuff's home?" He asked.

"Hehe, sure I'll beat Butterbabe in soccer again," said Butch floating in the air.

* * *

><p>"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Buttercup screamed.<p>

"We're hungry," Blitz said.

"Sandy should've fed you," Blossom said.

"She went shopping," Brick said.

"I thought she could use magic," Bubbles said.

"She wants to do something normal," Butch said.

"You'll make a mess," Bunny said.

"Psh when have we ever did," Butch said.

The girls gave him a 'really?' Look.

* * *

><p>"So you want us to destroy the Powerpuff?" Asked Berserk.<p>

"Yes exactly," HIM said.

"This is going to be fun," Brat said.

"And no one is going to get in our way," Beware said.

"Oh wait, there is one problem," HIM said.

"oh what is it now?!" Brute asked.

"You do know the Rowdyruff boys I assume,"HIM said.

"I fucking hate those pricks!" Brute said.

"Ooo what a colorful language you have," HIM said.

"What about them?" Berserk asked.

"Unfortunately my sons have join the good side," HIM said.

"Great we'll loose when we come, " Beware said.

"Yes thats true, but I notice you have boys of your own," HIM said.

"_Them_? They can't even defeat us, beside I don't know if you can see through that fucking make up, but they are on the good side too you know," Brat said.

"Oh I know, thats why I made something that'll make them more powerful and more evil," HIM said.

Berserk raised an eyebrow.

"If you have that then why not give it to the Rowdyruff boys?" Berserk said.

"Hmp! I tried but that "sweet" little Sandy won't let me near them!" HIM said.

"Oh happy sunshine? Alright, we'll do it," Berserk said.

"Perfect," HIM said.

* * *

><p>"Ha! 5 wins in a row!" Buttercup said.<p>

"Beat her again huh Butch?" Brick asked.

"Oh shut up!" Butch said.

"Hahahahah!" Everyone said as Butch blushed in embarrassment.

Now with their stomachs full, the Rowdyruff boys decided to watch Buttercup and Butch's game. As they watch the Powerpunk girls are getting ready for destruction.

"I can't believe that was easy to get the boys to be evil," Berserk said.

"Yea...how _did_ you do it Brat?" Beware asked.

"Wellll...".

*flashback*

"Ugh why do we still loose to those girls?!" Blarney asked.

"Probably because in this dimension bad is good and good is bad so this dimension people who are bad are "good guys" and people who are good are "bad" and good guys always win so they win," Bolt said.

The boys blinked their eyes. "Exactly how did you came up with that?" Bruce asked.

"I don't know," Bolt said.

"Well whatever I'm thirsty, you guys want water?" Blake asked.

"Yes," they said.

As Blake put in a glass of water Brat was floating right above him ready to use the potion. Blake put water in the first glass and when he poured in the second cup Brat put in the potion and repeated the process and waited. As the boys drank Brat just stand their watching as the boys eyes turned red and their smile grew evil.

"Hello boys, care to help?" Brat said.

*flashback ends*

"And thats what happened," Brat said.

"Wow Blake really sucks at sensing," Beware said.

"Okay girls lets do our jobs, where's the fucking mirror?" Berserk asked.

"Check their room stupid," Brute asked.

"Shut up Bitch lets go," Berserk said.

The Powerpunks sneaked into the girls old room and looked in the mirror. Brat took the brush and starts brushing her hair.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Brute asked.

"Well if we are going to destroy the Powerpuff girls might as well look good while doing it," Brat said.

"Why? We're going to fight idiot, our hair and clothes will look messy as fuck," Beware said.

"Will you guys shut up already? The boys are waiting for us and we need those pricks in our dimension," Berserk said.

"Yea yea yea," Brute said.

The girls turn their direction to the mirror and blast lasers at the mirror making a swirl of hearts with the color of Red, Green, Blue, and Purple. "Now how do we get them in here?" Beware asked.

"Use your telekinesis dumb ass," Berserk said.

"Oh yea," Beware said.

Beware looked at the window and saw the 8 having a good time, or 7 because Butch is loosing. Beware pointed at them and concentrate and manage to get them all.

"Gah!" They all said.

Beware threw them to the mirror and the Powerpunk followed.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" All except for the Powerpunks yelled.

Before they know it they know it they are in the Powerpunk's dimension. "Hello girls, long time no see," Berserk said.

"Berserk!" Blossom said.

"Blossom where are we?" Bubbles asked.

"Gah we are in _your_ dimension again aren't we?!" Buttercup asked.

"Yup and this time we'll finish you!" Beware said.

"I like to see you try!" Bunny said.

"Ha like you scare us prick!" Brat said.

"There's eight of us and four of you! And 12 when the Runks arrive!" Brick said.

"Oh yea what makes you think they'll come?" Berserk asked.

"They have a good heart! So they'll come help us duh!" Boomer said.

"Who said?" Said Bolt as the Runks float down above the Punks.

The Puffs and Ruffs gasp. The Runks eyes are red, their smile is not a smile anybody will like. A smile of pure evil.

"Bolt?" Boomer said.

"Thats right! You're seeing a new Runks bitches! And you'll never change us back!" Bolt said.

They gasped again.

"Where's HER!" Buttercup demaned.

"Ha! She's "safe"" Berserk said.

"What do you want!" Butch said.

"Revenge," Beware said.

"Okay can't you do it on the Powerpuffs and not us," Blitz said.

Brick slapped his head.

"Sorry but I kinda don't wanna get hurt!" Blitz said.

"HIM wanted you here, so enough talking! Lets do this!" Brute said.

* * *

><p>"Hahahahahahaha! I finally win!" HIM said.<p>

He watched in amusement as they fight. Its only been 10 minutes and the Powerpuff is already loosing. As they fought HIM starts thinking.

_Ha! While the boys are gone, they can't defend that stupid little girl! And with the Powerpuff gone I can destroy Townsville! Perfect..._

Now HIM flew to every single villan in Townsville and now they all stand before Townsville.

"Lets begin this," HIM said.

**I hope this is a good start. Thanks for reading and I apologize for many characters, I hope you'll get the characters in the end. Thanks and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ey what we do now!" Fuzzy said.

"Ah we get to to anything we want Fuzzy," HIM said.

"What about those blasted Powerpuffs?!" Asked Mojo.

"I got rid of them, even those traders Rowdyruff boys," HIM said.

"What about that little girl?" Asked Seduca.

"I got plans for her now let us have our freedom, " HIM said.

* * *

><p>"Ug! How can the boys become more powerful?!" Blossom asked.<p>

"Its HIM's potion!" Blitz said.

"Potion?" Buttercup asked.

"We have some close calls when HIM tried to make us drink it!" Boomer said as he dodge a car.

"Now Brute!" Berserk said and Brute kicked the ground with much force that it sends the heros flying off.

"Lets go!" Berserk said as they flew to their assigned destinations.

* * *

><p><strong>Reds<strong>

"Uhh girls are you okay?" Blossom said holding her head.

"I have long hair but that doesn't mean I am a girl!" Brick said.

"Brick? Where's the others?" Blossom asked

"I don't know but here are other people coming," Brick said.

"Oh no its Berserk and Blarney!" Blossom said.

"Ha! We are finally going to defete you," Berserk said.

"Why don't we kill them?" Blarney asked.

"Better," Berserk said.

"Blarney listen to me you're not like this!" Blossom said.

"Ha there's no use! Lets do this," Berserk said and blow a punch at Blossom.

The punch sent Blossom flying. "BLOSSOM!" Brick said. "Better watch out for yourself!" Blarney said as he high kicked Brick. Luckily Brick blocked him and kicked him sending Blarney flying.

"Woah...Sandy was right, training does pay off..." Brick said.

* * *

><p><strong>Blues<strong>

"Girls are you okay?" Bubbles asked as she hold her head in pain.

"Okay so I tend to know fashion! That doesn't mean I am a girl!" Boomer said.

"Oh sorry Boomy, where are the others?" Bubbles asked.

"I don't know but Brat and Bolt coming," Boomer said.

"Aww why the long face Bubbles? I thought you were the sweet joy one," Brat said mockingly.

"Shut up!" Boomer said.

"Wow look at tough one here," Bolt said

Boomer scowl. "Lets start," Brat said and kicked Bubbles. Bubbles flew off and scream so loud she sent of a sonic scream.

Bolt stood infront of Brat and did and sonic scream to counter her sonic scream. Boomer dodge the attack and sneaks up on them and did a sonic attack at them. "Gah!" They said.

"Woah,I never knew I could do that," Boomer said.

* * *

><p><strong>Greens<strong>

"Ugg, guys you okay?" Butch asked.

"Oh so just because I don't like make-up or skirts doesn't mean I'm a dude," Buttercup said.

"Oh sorry, I know you're a girl, I mean look at those sexy boobs and those juicy legs and-"

"Shut up!" Buttercup said. "Fine, but where are the others?" Butch asked.

"I don't know but here comes some bitches," Buttercup said.

"Wow, tough one my ass! You flew off like a little butterfly!" Brute said.

"Enough talk! Lets do this already!" Bruce said.

"Good enough for me!" Butch said and grabbed Buttercup and punched the ground sending the two flying off.

"Where did you learn to do that?!" Buttercup asked.

"Learn it from the best," Butch said.

* * *

><p><strong>Purples<strong>

"Ow my head," Bunny said.

"Are you okay?" Blitz asked holding her head.

"Yea, you?" Bunny asked.

"Yea but we can't rest now, the others aren't here," Blitz said.

"Shit were not alone," Bunny said.

"Look lets just get this over with," Beware said and hit Bunny in the stomach. (**Yes again**) she flew off.

"Bunny!" Blitz said.

"Your turn Bitch," Blake said and hit Blitz. However, Blitz use his laser beams and shot both Beware and Blake.

"I hope this gets over soon, " Blitz said and flew to Bunny.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...(sorry its short)<strong>


End file.
